


Smile

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: A Mighty Ocean or a Gentle Kiss [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 5 Things, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire could count five times where they showed their love.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: A Mighty Ocean or a Gentle Kiss [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321838
Kudos: 11





	1. Chalkboard

**Author's Note:**

> How wonderful to see a smile on your face.
> 
> -Sleeping at Last, Seven

Sapphire had gotten a new tool for her classes on the beach. It required her to roll it out on the sand, and to stand on a stool because she wasn’t tall enough to write on all of it but she managed.

The chalkboard was well-received by her students. The human half called it nostalgic and the gem half liked to watch the chalk glide across the board. The only occasional downside was when the chalk would screech against the board.

Sapphire once calculated the odds of that happening. When she presented her findings it made for a more leisure class.

One morning when Sapphire came down to the beach, rolling the chalkboard down, she took a longer glance at the chalkboard and found that one side of it was completely decorated, and one of the chalk was considerably shorter.

Ruby had drawn pictures of them together, alongside words of love and adoration, from top to bottom on the chalkboard. Sapphire had her hands against her chest, her smile soft, when she saw them.

Afterwards Sapphire would save that side for Ruby so that the two of them could decorate the chalkboard with little notes, drawings, and affirmations of love.


	2. Muse

In Vidalia’s garage Garnet was at work with art. The paintbrush glided over the canvas, strands of paint trickling down the paper, which wasn’t intended.

Garnet hummed – this was not the outcome she was hoping for but there was value in this art piece. It was an untamed array of colors, abstract in their shape and free.

Vidalia called it by a specific art term and Garnet called it by its own name; something like being unrestrained.

But even so it wasn’t what she was vaguely picturing so she was not quite satisfied with this work.

Garnet was surrounded by many art styles of Vidalia’s muse. She thought that Amethyst was a fine painting subject. She took a break to look at some of them.

Garnet studied them and paused at a painting of Amethyst holding a trumpet, and the canvas portrayed this in soft watercolors.

Garnet felt the inspiration crackle through her like a bolt of lightning. She got to work and when she finally placed the paintbrush down she was satisfied.

Her painting depicted a beach at sunset, the sand golden, and the sky and sea a mirror of each other. In the painted beach Steven was playing in the water, Ruby and Sapphire running to join him.


	3. Magic

Gems were told that their function was to be pragmatic. There was no time for fanciful thoughts. Expressions of creativity were mechanical and perfectly precise.

But this was something that was taught.

It was obvious whenever Garnet looked at Steven, boundless in his energy and curiosity.

It was through Steven that Garnet learned of the numerous worlds within books. When he was very young the word “magic,” was sprinkled all throughout the pages and pictures.

It was a word that she used when he was young and she told him of his mother. It was a sort of unaccustomed whimsy but it made Steven’s eyes go wide and awestruck.

It was the sort of look that Garnet could fall in love with, a motherly love that would overflow in due time.

She would have the fanciful thought that Ruby and Sapphire’s first night on this planet, now known as her home, could be a sort of magic.

Garnet found that, when she told this story to Steven and saw that awestruck look in his eyes, that the thought was shared.


	4. Clean

A few days after they fell to this planet Ruby had fallen into mud because she prevented Sapphire from falling in herself.

She pushed it off herself in disgust. The disgust coursed through her and warmed up her body, making the mud dry and come off her clothes and legs in flakes. The bits of the dried mud stuck to her hands.

Sapphire gingerly took off her gloves and took Ruby’s hands into one of her own. With the other she brushed off the flakes until Ruby’s hands were clean.

Ruby would have protested, a thought that Sapphire wasn’t allowed to touch her – a rule that was useless on a planet with no Diamond Authority to watch and scrutinize – but the feeling of Sapphire’s hands on hers rendered her speechless.


	5. Evening

The sun was setting, orange and red smearing the sky and clouds, the ocean a perfect mirror.

It was the day after Ruby and Sapphire’s second wedding where every friend, gem and human, could attend. It had been a happy whirlwind of a day but this was the first time in a while that Garnet was able to have a moment to herself.

Garnet didn’t require sleep but it was something that she thought to indulge in for the first time in a while.

Her plan was discovered by Steven when he talked to Garnet, that information easily given up, and he hurried to have Pearl and Amethyst join in. It felt nostalgic.

Amethyst said yes, in her usual laid-back fashion. Pearl seemed more accepting of sleep, now that every secret was out in the open.

The evening began with them all asleep on the floor, with a nest of numerous soft blankets and pillows as Steven insisted.

They told stories, and Steven thought of games for them to play as well, and the minutes ticked by as something that was like normalcy and safety blanketed itself over the house. Now that feeling would be extended to all the newly restored Crystal Gems and gems.

In time Steven’s yawns became more frequent and lasting, and halfway through a sentence he trailed off into sleep. Amethyst had already done so a while ago. Pearl followed, and Garnet laid down and closed her eyes.

Amethyst was sprawled out and Pearl was curled next to her. Steven was in-between Pearl and Garnet, a pillow clutched in his arms and his hair already mussed from sleep.

Garnet slept deeply, fully immersed in this love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
